


you're my ideal heroine, shizuko !

by raykay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, School Idols (Love Live!), They're cute, just two dumb lesbians, wlw moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: "Kasukasu, do you see me as your rival?"
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	you're my ideal heroine, shizuko !

Shizuku had always been a hard nut to crack, and today was no exception.  
"I don't get it Shizuko. Why don't you ever say I'm cute? It's an undeniable truth if you ask me!"  
Shizuku just laughed. "Well, why don't you prove it in practice today?" Everyone else was busy, leaving just Kasumi and Shizuku to practice. They were all busy: Karin had work, Rina and Ai were looking after Hanpen, Setsuna was working with the student council, Kanata, Emma, Yuu, and Ayumu were going to see Haruka perform downtown. The two girls were walking down the hallway towards the club room. "I can't give in so easily, Kasukasu." She giggled as the shorter girl's face went bright red.  
"You know me best Shizuko. So why do you insist on _that_ name when you know I'm Kasumin?"

The two girls began to get ready for practice, they both had it on their minds to do their best.

"We've been practicing all afternoon. I want to get better too, but you can't expect us to get much better when I'm exhausted!" Kasumi's whine was probably heard all over the school. The shorter girl had sat back down on the bench, laying on it after a moment as her friend stayed standing. Where had all of Shizuku's inspiration come from so suddenly? She had always been competitive, in a little less of an intense way, but still there. Not as strong as Kasumi's competitive drive of course. No one could beat her!  
"We can take advantage of this time to practice without everyone," Shizuku didn't stop stretching as the other complained. "Anyways, you wanted to come and do this too. I thought you would be up for the challenge."  
An audible growl came from Kasumi, rolling her eyes she stood up again. "I didn't say that." Although she undeniably had. "I just thought we could take a little break was all. You don't want to overwork yourself." She had leapt to her feet, walking to where they had stashed their water bottles. "Some water would do you some good. And maybe a bun. I made some for us." She wouldn't mention that she had made plenty over the past few days. Kasumi had plenty of hopes that her fellow idols and rivals would try her delicious cooking and fall in love. They'd be too in love with her cooking to try and stop cute little Kasumin! 

Slowly, the brunette shifted her position to face her friend. "Alright, I guess a small break wouldn't hurt." She followed Kasumi towards their water bottles, even accepting one of the buns from the other girl. "But not for too long, okay? I don't want to get rusty."  
Kasumi bit her tongue to try and stop the words from coming out, but she just couldn't. "Shizuko! You're not going to get rusty from something as small as a snack and a short break. You're sounding so much like Setsuna today! What's up with that?"  
Shizuku blinked, not saying anything for a moment. "I don't think I'm being any different from usual," she said. The silence was enough to show a slight bit of her uncertainty. Kasumi narrowed her eyes at the taller girl. She shook her head. However, Shizuku didn't notice, or she pretended not to. "I just thought _you_ would need a little more motivation. With none of your rivals here, I thought you would need something to push you a little harder. You always practice so hard with everyone else. You're slacking today."

The words took a moment for Kasumi to process, she blinked, and then felt her face going red. "I'm practicing as hard as I would any day!" She exclaimed. It was hard for her to think about if there was any kind of difference. Maybe she had been slacking a bit, but she viewed practicing with Shizuku as more fun. Same when they practiced with Rina. They all had fun together, and after mini practice sessions on Saturdays, they would go and get snacks together. Kasumi and Rina would stay after practices on days Shizuku had drama club so that Shizuku didn't have to walk home alone. Kasumi sometimes missed when they walked home together alone, but it was fun with Rina added to the mix. "I just don't want to tire you out. In case you can't keep up!" _Right._ "But clearly you can, so after this break, no holding back!" Sure it had contradicted what she had said earlier, but it didn't matter too much to her in the moment.  
"Are you sure?" The question made Kasumi stop in her tracks. Shizuku sounded so... Dejected. Setting aside her water bottle, the brunette had turned away to face the wall. Kasumi was surprised to hear a sigh leave her ~~girl~~ friend's lips. 

"Kasukasu, do you see me as your rival?"

Jolting back, Kasumi looked over at the other. "Huh?" Shizuko as her rival? She wasn't sure. They were good friends, Shizuku was wildly talented, but she cared about her. Kasumi cared for everyone in the idol club, but Shizuku was an exception. Shizuku was kind, and funny ~~even when she wasn't trying to be~~. She was a gret actress, whenever Kasumi saw her in some drama club production, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Why wouldn't I? We're all rivals, even though we're teammates too." Shizuku knew her better than anyone. Couldn't she see Kasumi held the same amount— if not more —of respect for her than the other members of the club?  
Shizuku let out another sigh. Her eyes had lowered to the ground. "I just... I feel like you always hold back when it's the two of us." Her tone conveyed how it made her feel, Kasumi's face fell. However, she didn't let it show.  
"Shizuko, how could you think something like that?" She frowned, walking towards the other and grabbed the taller girl's hands. "I think you're my greatest rival yet. Sure, you may not be as cute as little 'ol Kasumin, but you're so talented! You can do so much. You're able to convey so much through everything you do." For a moment, she fell silent and crinkled her nose. "I'm jealous of how you can do that. I'm not messing around today, I'm just tired. It isn't because I think any less of you. Shizuko, you're my greatest rival yet. My friend, and my rival. You're the one I'm always aiming to beat. I'd be so excited if one day we could perform a song together." 

The brunette blinked, looking at the other. "Really?"  
Kasumi rolled her eyes, letting out a groan. "Shizuko! We're friends, you're the closest person to me, _ever._ You tell me if I mean that or not." She paused. "And I tricked you into eating my delicious snacks. What do you think? Enough for you to realize I'm the greatest idol and you need to try even harder to beat me?" Her tone was obviously teasing, but she was trying to motivate the other girl. Shizuku blinked, and then laughed. Reaching forward, she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"Oh Kasukasu, you always know what to say." She laughed, a grin spreading across her face as the shorter girl blushed. "And yes, your cooking wormed its way into my heart. I'm going to be practicing even harder today. So pick up the pace!"  
Kasumi felt her face going bright red as the brunette spoke. "Alright! And stop that, remember, I'm your _favorite_ school idol, Kasumin! Not Kasukasu..."  
Shizuku laughed, taking Kasumi's water bottle. "Of course, how could I forget? Now come on Kasumin! Let's go!"  
Kasumi could swear she felt her heart swell as the other called out to her, and she ran to follow along. She couldn't slack off now.

**Author's Note:**

> thought abt this on a walk. not my best work but i luv the first years sm...


End file.
